Chuck Vs ISIS
by Eric425
Summary: Post Season 5 story about Chuck's struggles to get Sarah's memories back. Mary's past life on Project ISIS comes back in to play and Chuck must find a way to defeat a new enemy all while trying to save his wife's memories. "The plan" Decker always talked about will be revealed in Chuck vs. ISIS.
1. Chapter 1: The Beach

**Chuck vs. ISIS**

**Setting: The Beach - January 27, 2012**

_The story picks up on the beach where we last saw Chuck and Sarah._

"You know, Morgan has this crazy idea," said Chuck hoping that he wasn't about to make a fool of himself.

"What is it?" Sarah replied, hoping to hear something good. Sarah could not even remember the last time she smiled, but this nerd was making her feel at ease for some strange reason.

"He thinks that with one kiss, you will remember everything."

"One magical kiss?" asked Sarah. This made Sarah laugh a little. It sounded so corny, almost as if it was taken right out of a Disney movie. But it might be worth it, Sarah thought to herself, "Who knows? Maybe it could work."

"I know it's…" Chuck began, but before he could continue, Sarah cut him off.

"Chuck…" Sarah was going for it. She needed to feel love. She needed to feel the last five years of her life. She felt anxious, but had nothing to lose.

Chuck responded with a simple, "Yeah?" He was caught off guard, not expecting what was about to hit him.

"Kiss me." Those two little words that Sarah just whispered gave Chuck hope – a hope for their future. "Whether or not this kiss works, I will get Sarah back," Chuck thought. And with that, he poured his whole heart and soul into the magical kiss.

The kiss could have lasted forever. Neither Chuck nor Sarah wanted it to end. Eventually, though, their lips parted away from each other. As they did, Chuck and Sarah looked each other in the eye. They both felt the magic that Morgan was talking about, but the memories had not been sparked.

"Chuck…" Sarah began as she rose from her spot on the beach. Chuck stood up and took her hands in his trying to comfort her. "I'm not ready for this. You deserve so much more. You've been so sweet to me ever since Quinn stole my memories, and I can't repay you. I don't know how to. I've lost five years of my life, and I don't know if I'll ever remember our times together. I need more time to be alone to sort through my feelings. I hope you can understand."

"I do," Chuck answered even though it pained him to acknowledge it. "Take as much time as you need, but always remember, the Bartowski family is always here for you."

"Thank you, Chuck." And with that, Sarah turned and walked away, leaving Chuck alone on the beach to sort out his own feelings.

_This is just a short opening chapter. It's not much, but hopefully you enjoyed it nonetheless. _


	2. Chapter 2: Project ISIS

**Chuck vs. ISIS  
**

_Author's Note - Trust me, I agree that Sarah leaving right after the beach scene might not make sense, but it's too easy just to say that a "magical" kiss brought them back together. It's basically an anti-climax to begin the story which is a big no-no in my book. I'd rather not take the easy way out on my first attempt at fan fiction. I want to challenge myself to write my own original story, so I hope you can at least understand why I chose to have Sarah leave Chuck on the beach. _

_And on another note, this chapter was originally going to be two or three separate chapters, but to speed up the process, I'm making it into one big chapter. (Since this is my first attempt, I wasn't exactly sure how many chapters I should do, but I guess people would rather the bigger chapters to keep them hooked.)  
_

**Washington D.C. – Beckman's Office: February 1, 2012**

Mary Bartowski had been contacted on a matter of national emergency by General Beckman. It was a rough time for the whole Bartowski family, and Mary just wished that her country could look for another hero, but she knew it had to be her.

"Mary come in and take a seat," the General requested. "We have been working on the Intersect Project together for over 30 years and I'm pleased to say that we finally have our strongest lead to the stolen ISIS device."

"That's fantastic news," Mary responded, but really wanted to say, "It's about damn time." Mary had spent 30 years in search of the ISIS device, and in doing so missed out on watching her children grow up.

"We believe the mechanism is now in the hands of a German businessman by the name of Lutz. Lutz was a close, but secret associate of Alexi Volkoff. Did you ever come in contact with him?" questioned Diane.

"Never. He must have been a well kept Volkoff secret."

"We do not know how Lutz recovered the device, but our top analysts have found out that he sold it on the black market to the highest bidder. I'm sure you can guess who won the bidding."

"Let me guess, Elliot Brown."

"Precisely. On March 7 there will be a concert in the Wuhlheide Stadium in Germany, where Lutz will have his band perform to provide a cover for the drop. We have reason to believe Brown has completed his own version of the Intersect. If he gets his hands on the ISIS device as well as downloads an Intersect, he will be nearly invincible. It is up to you lead a team and stop Brown by any means necessary."

"But, Diane, only three people have ever known of the ISIS project, and Stephen was one of them. We can't just share all our intel with anyone, even the most trustworthy of agents."

"Oh, I completely agree with you, Mary. That's why you will be getting some… special agents. You will have full use of the Intersect team."

"Sarah lost her memories, and John ran off after Verbanski. The team won't ever be the same again."

"Well, if you manage to recover the ISIS device, I'm sure we could fix that," Beckman replied and gave a quick wink. Mary knew what that wink meant. She had seen it numerous times before. Beckman was giving Mary full authorization to use the ISIS device if she managed to recover it.

"I'll be on my way then, Diane," Mary spoke with a sense of delight. She was undercover on the ISIS Project for 30 years and only herself, Stephen, and Diane had known about it. Now she finally got permission to break the silence and inform the person she most wanted to tell all along – Chuck.

0o0o0

**Setting: Echo Park Apartments – February 26, 2012**

Chuck wasn't able to sleep again last night. He was getting used to it though. Life without Sarah was unbearable to say the least. He had been sitting outside by the fountain for a few hours now. It was becoming almost like a ritual for him. He was able to escape reality here and recall all his memories of the great times he and Sarah had at this very spot. Chuck's daydreaming was interrupted by some nosy neighbors who noticed this ritual, and decided to go out and cheer him up.

"Good morning," Chuck greeted Morgan and Alex as they approached him.

"How are you holding up?" Alex asked.

"Honestly," Chuck paused thinking of whether he should lie or come clean. He decided the truth may help heal the pain. "I haven't seen my wife for a month. I can't go on like this. How am I supposed to even wake up in the morning if Sarah's not by my side?"

"C'mon buddy. You may seem lost without her, but just imagine what she must be going through. She lost almost everything, but she will always be able to come back to you and she knows that. She'll be back soon enough looking for your help, I know it," Morgan said trying to cheer him up, but knew there wasn't much he could do to get Chuck out of the disappointed mood he had been in for a month.

"You're right Morgan. I should be there for her trying to help her through this, but she keeps trying to do it on her own. She doesn't know the Sarah Bartowski who relied on me to get her through difficult times. She just knows Sarah Walker, the spy who bottles up all her feelings. I need to show her the real Chuck Bartowski. But how am I supposed to find her? The only two people who could track her down left the Buy More."

"Yeah, it's a shame Jeff and Lester left the store. Even though they didn't contribute much to the Herd, they were the heart and soul of the Buy More," Morgan responded.

As soon as Morgan spoke, he looked up and to his amazement he saw Sarah standing at the entrance to the apartment complex. "Chuck, I know you're feeling down right now, but you better cheer up fast."

"Not now Morgan. I don't need any more motivational pep talks, I need Sarah."

"That's what I'm trying to say, Sarah's here," an excited Morgan squealed.

"What?" Chuck turned around to see Sarah and she smiled at Chuck as he turned to see her.

"We'll leave you two alone for now. When you're ready, I'll make some breakfast for all of us," Alex said.

"Thanks Alex," Chuck said as he got up and made his way over to Sarah.

"Hi Sarah, it's grea-" Chuck started to say, but Sarah cut him off.

"Chuck, I've been all over town for a month now, and I don't have a clue what to do with my life. All I know is that I want to get to know you again. I just wish I could remember who I was—and more importantly, who we were."

"Sarah, back on our wedding day, I vowed to fight for you every single day. You could count on me then, and you can still count on me now. We can get your memories back if we work together. I don't care how long it takes; we will get your memories back. You can count on that, Sarah."

Sarah felt a sense of relief come over her as a small grin grew. This was the first time since the beach that she was able to pour her heart out. "It feels good to finally talk to someone that cares about me," Sarah thought to herself.

"Morgan and Alex are fixing us some breakfast inside. I'm sure they would love to see you as well," Chuck said.

Sarah thought it over. She had run into Morgan a few times after Quinn stole her memories, but didn't really remember Alex. She had to step out of her comfort zone, but agreed to go in for breakfast.

As Morgan and Alex served their guests breakfast, Chuck received a call from his mother.

"Hello Chuck," Mary whispered through her cell phone hoping that Lutz wouldn't hear her. "I'm undercover on the ISIS Project."

"ISIS? I didn't think that was real thing," a startled Chuck responded.

"Well, only two people alive know of its existence, but you will be the third. I've gone undercover as an assistant in a business organization run by a man named Lutz."

As soon as Mary said Lutz, the Intersect's name recognition software flashed, and Chuck saw all the files.

"Lutz is a German businessman with ties to Alexi Volkoff."

"That's right. He has the ISIS device. I don't know where it is currently, but he is going to sell it on March 7, and I need a team to stop him. I was instructed by Beckman to get the Intersect team back together for this mission."

"Mom, I don't know if that's the best idea right now."

"Trust me Chuck; there is so much you don't know. I can't go into detail now, but bring your team and I'll pick you up at the Berlin Tegel Airport on March 6. If you want Sarah's memories back, you'll come."

"Wait? You can get…" It was too late. Mary had to hang up before Lutz came over and overheard the conversation.

"Who was that?" Alex asked as Chuck put his phone back in his pocket.

"That was my mom. She wants me to get the Intersect team back together to recover a stolen device." Chuck looked up across the table to see how Sarah would react to this.

Sarah had been looking forward to a mission. If there was one thing left Sarah knew how to do, it was how to be a spy. She had no clue how to spend her time the past month and was getting an itchy trigger finger. "Maybe a mission could help me remember some more memories. I did remember Irene DeMova on the last mission. Even if I still don't know what it means, it's at least a start. I'm in."

Chuck was happy to see Sarah ready for another mission and ready to start remembering her past life. But Alex on the other hand, wasn't so pleased.

"Morgan, stay here with me where it's safe," Alex pleaded to her boyfriend.

Morgan pulled Alex close and told her, "Don't you worry, I won't get in harm's way at all. Plus your father will be there. Nothing will go wrong."

Alex thought it over for a minute. "You better come back to me in one piece, Morgan."

With that, everyone sat down and ate breakfast. It turned into a great bonding experience for all four of them to get to know each other better. Even though Sarah barely knew Alex, she could tell that she was going to be one of her closest friends.

0o0o0

**Setting: Restaurant in Dresden, Germany - March 5, 2012**

"You know Gertrude, I'm not usually one for these formal dinners. But I thought it would be nice to get a quiet night to ourselves for a change," Casey said as he looked over the menu.

"This was a great idea, but I never thought the day would come where John Casey chose a romantic dinner with Gertrude Verbanski over the shooting range for a date."

"Well, if there's one thing I've learned over the past five years, it's that quiet nights are hard to come by when you're with Bartowski and Grimes." As Casey spoke, his phone went off. He quickly glanced at it, and noticed it was from Chuck. He opened a text that read:

"URGENT: NEW MISSION. MEET at BERLIN TEGEL 0800. DETAILS CLASSIFIED – Chuck."

"Speak of the devil. We have ourselves a new mission." Casey was upset that he wouldn't be able to spend a night alone with Gertrude, but he was always up for a new mission.

Gertrude rose from the table and loaded her gun saying, "Good. I was beginning to think you were getting soft without a new mission."

Casey grunted as Gertrude moved towards the exit already prepared to go on a new mission. Casey sat still at the table for a moment wondering if he was getting soft and out of touch with his ruthless nature before going to catch up with Gertrude.

0o0o0

**Setting: Berlin Tegel Airport / Adlon Kempinski Hotel – March 6, 2012**

The intersect team had been disbanded for a short month, but were finally back together. Chuck, Sarah, Morgan, Casey, and Gertrude all met up with Mary inside the Airport. They caught two separate cabs and headed to the Adlon Kempinski Hotel in order to speak in private.

As the team sat down in the main lobby, Chuck wanted to ask his mother a thousand questions. He decided to start with a simple one. "Would you care to explain what's going on Mom?"

"Well, Chuck, as I briefly explained to you, I'm back undercover on the ISIS Project. The ISIS device is a small USB drive that has been kept secret from the entire world up until now. Only Stephen, Diane, and I knew about the device. We swore to never speak of it, but the times have changed, and Diane and I need your help. You five are the only spies in the world we can trust with information on the ISIS Program."

"Well what exactly is the ISIS Program?" Chuck asked as he began to fire away his second question.

"Well to understand the ISIS Program, we need to go back to the original intersect team, of myself, Stephen, Diane, Howard Busgang, Hartley, and another man, Elliot Brown."

"Elliot Brown? Who is he? He's not in the Intersect," a startled Chuck asked.

"I'm not surprised. Brown was the sixth member of the team. He was the youngest of the group, and had a wide variety of skills, including being one of the world's top sharpshooters, computer programmers, and he was even trained in martial arts at a young age. Not to mention, he spoke fluent in over a dozen languages, and had made connections with powerful government leaders all over the world. But to get back to your original question we need to go back to November of 1980."

Mary paused to think about how to phrase the next part. Admitting everything that happened was difficult to do. "Let's just say Brown was the perfect choice to be the first human Intersect, but for some reason, the United States government chose Hartley as their first test subject, and we all know how that turned out. And as you also know, the Intersect has not always functioned properly. Stephen ran the tests primarily on himself and his team, but for some reason, on November 21, 1980, the tests went horribly wrong. Hartley's memories were completely wiped away, further than Sarah and Morgan's ever were. Stephen felt responsible for the loss of Hartley's memories, and completed the Intersect's Subconscious Identity System, codenamed ISIS. The concept behind ISIS was to plant or restore an identity into the subconscious of the brain. The goal was to upload old memories on to the USB by means of photos or videos and than download them into the test subject. It was supposed to manipulate electrical currents in the brain and ignite Hartley's past. Unfortunately, Hartley's memories were completely destroyed from the initial Intersect upload and the effects were irreversible. Beckman and I believe that Brown may be behind the Trojan horse that was in the Intersect Hartley uploaded."

Mary knew the next part of the story would be difficult for Chuck to handle. "Hartley wasn't the only one who lost his memories. After making alterations on the Intersect, Stephen tested it on himself. The intel was good, but Brown must have sabotaged Stephen's corrections to the Intersect. A new Trojan horse ended up inside the Intersect wiping his memories instantaneously. Luckily, it was not to the same extent as Hartley's memory loss, and the ISIS device was successfully used to bring back Stephen's memories."

Chuck put his head in his hands. He could not believe what he was hearing. His father at one point lost all his memories, including some from Chuck's early childhood. It stung Chuck deep down. Chuck did not even know how effective the ISIS device really was.

Mary could see the pain Chuck was going through, and began to reassure him. "Chuck, don't worry, the ISIS device was able to recover all of your father's memories. The human neurological system stores memories in a peculiar way. Stephen understood that memories could be sparked by stimulating the cerebrum, the memory control center of the brain. The memories were never fully gone, just hidden and locked away. The ISIS device was essentially the key to help ignite the cerebrum and bring back old memories. The memories come back so strong that it's almost as if they never were gone to begin with."

Chuck was numb. He didn't even realize that Sarah had put her arm around him in comfort, but he slowly began to feel better, knowing that both the ISIS device worked and Sarah was starting to care for him again.

John chimed in by asking, "Are you saying that the Intersect is basically useless without the ISIS device?"

"The ISIS device was and still is the only way to protect against memory loss, so I guess you could say that."

"Well, if the ISIS device is as crucial to the Intersect, as the Intersect itself is, why does Lutz have it now?" Chuck asked.

"In the beginning, the ISIS device was kept in the secret underground facilities underneath our house. Stephen and I knew it had to be moved to a more secure location. We could not risk the ISIS device falling into the hands of the Soviets during the Cold War. We also couldn't risk Alexi searching for it and finding you and Ellie, so we handed it over to the NSA. Alexi had his men breach the NSA facilities and take the ISIS device. Volkoff was able to obtain the ISIS device, but never was able to create his own human Intersect, partially due to my work undercover in Volkoff Industries. My main goals on the ISIS Project were to recover the device and stop Alexi from assembling his own Intersect. I was only successful on the latter. But we still don't know how Lutz managed to obtain the device from Volkoff."

"Well where do I come in?" Gertrude demanded to know. She couldn't wait around any longer, she too needed to know her role on the mission.

"Lutz is making the drop tomorrow night, at his band's concert. We need to stop Brown from acquiring the ISIS device, by any means possible. Beckman forwarded us a layout of the Wuhlheide Stadium and a plan to stop Brown. Here are the files." Mary dropped the files on the table as everyone reached to grab a folder. As they were reviewing the strategy, Mary received a text from Lutz. "I have to get back to work. Lutz expects me back in fifteen minutes."

Mary walked out of the hotel, and it was silent as everyone read over the plan. Each one knew the importance of this mission. The world's safety depended on it.

Later that night, Chuck and Sarah headed up to the hotel room. In the past, Chuck and Sarah would be able to get a good night's sleep before an important mission, but this assignment was different. Not only had Chuck and Sarah not been on a mission together since the Pacific Concert Hall, but they also had to share a room together, and the last time that happened, Sarah was trying to recover the Intersect glasses and eliminate Chuck along the way. Sarah could sense the tension building, and tried to break the ice as Chuck opened the door to the two bed suite.

"I don't remember your father, but he seems like he was quite an intelligent man. After all, he did create some of the world's most powerful weapons."

Chuck realized Sarah was trying to start a conversation, so he tried to come up with something clever to help.

"Who? Me?"

Sarah laughed. "What kind of world do we live in where a Buy More Nerd Herder can become a weapon of mass destruction," Sarah thought to herself.

"I'm just kidding, but in all seriousness, my father was unbelievable," Chuck said. "He had such a love for his work, some even thought he was insane, but I knew he was only doing it to make the world a better and safer place. But more than a love for his work, he loved his family more—my mom, Ellie, Devon, and even you, Sarah."

Chuck and Sarah continued talking for what seemed like only a few minutes, but really was a few hours. Chuck had so much to tell Sarah. After sharing a lot of stories, Chuck noticed the clock read 3 A.M., so he chose to wrap it up with one final story.

"I still remember my final days with my dad. Before people thought he was crazy… borderline insane. But he always planned ahead. He was the most brilliant man I've ever met. In fact, I remember him telling me and Ellie one of his favorite memories before he passed away."

*FLASHBACK from Chuck 3.17 (13:20)*

Stephen: "You were five and you refused to get out of the car for school unless you were wearing the hawk man costume that Ellie made."

Ellie: "That's true. I think, I think I still have that Thanagarian helmet actually."

Chuck: "Dad, how do you even remember that?"

Stephen: "Well... I remember a lot of things."

*END FLASHBACK*

"He must have been hinting at the ISIS device he created to restore his memories. He was exceedingly clever, and probably wanted me to find out about it."

"Do you think the ISIS device could work for me, Chuck?" Sarah wanted to know.

"I know it will. If my father created it, and it worked for him, then it will work for you too. We just need to recover it first. And two tired spies won't be able to recover the device. We'll have to be on the top of our game tomorrow night, so I think it's time to hit the hay."

Chuck flipped the covers down on his bed. As he crawled in, Sarah joined him even though there was another bed in the room. Chuck was not expecting this, but he was not about to complain either. He wrapped his arms around Sarah as they fell asleep together.

0o0o0

_Author's Note - It's probably good that I'm combining multiple sections into one chapter. There hasn't been a lot of action to this point, but the first two chapters are leading up to the action and expect A LOT. Next chapter will be at the concert, and I all can say is expect the unexpected. I'll try to have it up as soon as I finish editing it, but that may take a few days because I'll be busy over most weekends. _

_If you want more information on ISIS check out the Chuck wiki (I don't think I can post links here.) I believe ISIS is first brought up in Chuck 4.06. Fedak & Schwartz never went into detail of what it was, so I'm picking up where they left an open whole in the story.  
_

_Oh and the flashback is actually from season 3 if you want to go back and watch it, I left the exact minute mark it's at. I like to incorporate actually events from the TV series. _

_And t__hanks for all the helpful reviews. I hope they keep coming so that I can improve the story. Let me know what I did right and wrong in chapter 2 so I can learn what works and what doesn't. I hope you are enjoying the story so far! _  



	3. Chapter 3: Big Surprises

**Setting: Adlon Kempinski Hotel – March 7, 2012**

There was a knock outside Chuck and Sarah's hotel room around noon on the day of the concert. Sarah's cat-like reflexes responded to the knocking before the sleepy Chuck could even figure out what was going on. Sarah quickly grabbed her gun and cautiously walked towards the door, as she was not expecting a visitor 5,000 miles from home. As soon as she unbolted the lock, she swiftly swung the door open and pointed her gun at the 5'6 man standing below her.

The man could only scream, "Don't shoot!" This alarmed Chuck causing him to drag himself out of bed, hoping not to miss out on all the action.

"Sorry, Morgan. It's a bad habit of mine," Sarah apologized as she tucked her gun away.

"What is it? Can't this wait?" Chuck began to reason with Morgan, hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep in after he was rudely awakened.

"Chuck? Are you serious? It's noon already. You two better get ready. The concert starts at eight, and Mrs. B wants us there extra early to survey the area before the concert starts."

"Well, you know I'm always up for a good rock concert," Chuck said as he stretched out his arms. "Who's performing tonight anyway?"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you so take a look for yourself," Morgan said as he handed over an envelope stuffed with five tickets inside.

Chuck gasped. He didn't want to believe what he was seeing. "There's no way. There has to be some sort of mix up."

Morgan knew it would appear impossible, but he knew what was going on. "I'm as confused as you are Chuck. How they got signed to a label amazes me too."

Sarah was lost and didn't understand what they were talking about so she snatched the envelope out of Chuck's hands and grabbed hold of a ticket. "We're doomed."

0o0o0

**Setting: Backstage Wuhlheide Stadium –March 7, 2012**

The lead singer was running around backstage looking for his keyboardist. "We're doomed. There's only fifteen minutes until the concert starts, and he's gone missing. This is our one shot to take the world by storm and he abandoned me," the lead singer thought.

He thought he had looked everywhere, until he heard a noise coming from within a storage closet. It sounded like the popping of a beer can followed by some serious chugging. The lead singer slammed the door open and screamed, "Jeffery! We're due on stage in fifteen minutes, and you're running off without me. We gotta stick together man."

"Don't worry, Lester. I'm only on my second dozen. The night's just getting started!"

Lester could not stay mad at Jeff for long. He was glad he had Jeff back to what would be considered "normal" by Lester's standards.

Lester walked into the storage closet, sank down to the floor, and banged his head against the wall in frustration. There was still a major problem Jeffster needed to address before they took the stage.

"Jeff, we still haven't even decided which song we will cover as our opening act. This is a disaster. Everyone knows the first song sets the tone for all future performances. We should have never left our jobs at the Buy More."

The intoxicated Jeff gradually came to his senses. He knew Lester didn't want to go back to Burbank, but he also needed to pick a song out, and soon.

"Don't worry, I got the perfect song dude. The days of the Buy More are behind us. We're going our _separate ways_ with Burbank. We're _worlds_ ap_art_ at this point and there's no turning back. I think I've made an excellent choice based on our _journey_ to get here." Jeff leaned in and whispered the song he thought would be a good opening act.

Lester began to cheer up as he stood up and embraced Jeff in the storage closet. "That's perfect, Jeff. And no matter what happens out there, we will have each other… We will have Jeffster! Let's rock!"

The intimate moment shared in the storage closet between Jeff and Lester came to an abrupt end. Lutz walked up to the closet and asked, "What are you two doing?"

"It's not what it looks like…" Lester tried to explain.

"I'm not interested in what you two do in your spare time. For now, the crowd is as hyped as they will ever be. It's time for Jeffster to rock Germany!"

0o0o0

**Setting: Concert at Wuhlheide Stadium – March 7, 2012**

Morgan was stuck in the spy van yet again. Casey couldn't allow anything to happen to Morgan, for Alex's sake. Or at least Casey thought it was for Alex's sake. "Maybe I am becoming soft," Casey thought to himself.

"We've inspected the area and there are no signs of trouble yet," an upset Casey said into his mic. He had been waiting for far too long to get back out in the field.

Gertrude tried reassuring him saying, "Don't worry John. We'll find you some nice targets to shoot at. Where are Chuck and Sarah anyway? They should be here by now."

"We just walked through the turnstile, and are headed towards the arena," Chuck said.

As Chuck walked in, he immediately began flashing on agents. Not just a few agents, but hundreds. Chuck had not processed such a large amount of data, in almost two years. He fell to one knee, and could only muster one word. "Ouch."

"What's wrong, Chuck?" a concerned Sarah asked, helping Chuck from the ground.

"There's dozens - maybe even hundreds of ex-Fulcrum, Ring, and Volkoff operatives," Chuck painfully declared.

"Makes sense. Who in their right mind would want to come to a Jeffster concert?" Casey snickered.

"Were you able to flash on Brown?" Sarah asked.

"Not yet, but it looks like Lutz is out on the stage. Once he is done introducing Jeffster, he will probably make the drop," Chuck proclaimed. "Are you in position to follow Lutz, mom?" Chuck asked through his earpiece.

Mary confidently replied, "I'm ready Chuck."

Not a moment after Mary spoke, Lutz screamed out, "I now present to you, Jeffster!" Lutz walked off the stage, as Jeff and Lester took the stage and began to rock Berlin with their cover of Journey's "Separate Ways (Worlds Apart)."

Jeffster certainly came out with their best performance to date. Jeff nailed the keyboard riff to start the song, and Lester was hitting all the notes. They we're coming out with a bang just as planned.

Backstage though, there was a different sort of bang going on. A gun clicked behind Mary. "I was expecting to find you here, Mary. Let's make this easy. Take out your earpiece."

Mary didn't oblige at first, but the loaded gun shoved further down her back. "Now!" demanded the gunman. Mary took out her earpiece, but before she handed it over, she spun around and landed a punch square on the gunman's nose.

"It's good to see you again Elliot," Mary sarcastically said as Brown's guards surrounded her and forced her to hand over the mic.

Brown rose back up to his feet wiping the blood away from his nose. "Tsk tsk. I must admit I expected more of a fight out of you, Mary. Now, you're all alone, and I'm finally going to get the ISIS device, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Lutz walked in to the room, but was confused by what he was seeing. "What are you doing with my personal assistant?" Lutz demanded to know.

"Personal assistant?" Brown laughed at the idea of Mary even leaving the CIA. "Try secret agent, trying to sabotage our deal. Speaking of which, do you have the device?"

"Yes, I do," Lutz confirmed. "But before I reveal to you where I hid it, I will need to see the money I was promised first."

"Of course," responded a reluctant Brown. Two of Brown's best agents brought four briefcases and laid them down on the table. "You see, I held up to my bargain. We agreed upon twenty million euros up front. You'll get the rest when I have the device in my possession."

"Follow me then. I hid the ISIS device in my personal room across the hall," Lutz said.

Lutz led Brown across the hallway to his private room. Brown's guards still holding Mary captive, followed closely behind.

Meanwhile, Chuck, Sarah, Casey, and Gertrude were struggling to locate Brown. "Mary, do you have a visual on either of the targets?" Sarah asked through her mic, but got no answer. "Since she's not responding, she must have found Brown. We'll need to quietly slip in backstage in order to see what's going on down there," Sarah yelled over the blasting music.

"Morgan, pull up some blue prints and find us a way to get down there," Casey demanded.

"I'm on it boss," Morgan replied. After a few minutes of typing away on the keyboard he finally found what he was looking for. "It looks like there is an entrance to get back stage towards the east side of the stadium. I'll need to override the security system in order to get you guys through."

Chuck, Sarah, Casey, and Gertrude rushed towards the east side of the stadium as Morgan frantically attempted to crack the system. Morgan began babbling to himself, as he usually did while alone in the van. "Stay in the van," Morgan mockingly said in his best Casey impersonation. "Oh, it's times like these I wish I still had the Intersect."

"What's the holdup Morgan?" Casey demanded to know as the team reached the entrance.

"Just a minute... There we go!" Morgan celebrated as he did a little victory dance in his seat. "The door is open, but you'll need to act fast. The stadium security will realize that there has been a breach in about five minutes when their system comes online again."

Chuck, Sarah, Casey, and Gertrude entered through the door, but did not know where to go to find both Mary and Elliot Brown. "They could be anywhere backstage. How are we going to find them and get out of here in five minutes?" Gertrude asked. At the same time Gertrude said this, a gunshot was fired four doors down the hallway.

Only a few moments later, a body was thrown out the door. Chuck didn't want to see who the body belonged to. First his father lost his life because of the Intersect. There was no way he would allow his mother to die for the Intersect as well.

Casey approached the corpse and flipped the body over to reveal who had just been murdered. "It's Lutz," grunted Casey. Those words brought an immense amount of relief to Chuck. "If Lutz was just murdered in there, Brown must be in there too," Casey said.

The door was left slightly ajar from when the guards tossed the body outside the door. Chuck tiptoed towards the entrance, and saw Brown talking to his men.

"That Lutz thought he could get away with my money. Well he needed to learn a little business lesson," Brown explained to his men. "Now that I have possession of the ISIS device and my money back, there is no need in keeping you alive, Mary," added Brown as he walked across the room and began loading his gun.

Mary was tied up and defenseless. Chuck knew he had to act fast. "Only three minutes left, Chuck" chimed in Morgan. Without even thinking of a plan Chuck slammed open the door, before his team could even process what he was doing. Chuck immediately had a kung fu flash and began taking out Brown's guards with ease. Casey, Gertrude, and Sarah were not far behind as they joined in on the action.

It was obvious that Brown's men were outmatched by the Intersect and his team. Luckily for Brown, he was intelligent and a quick-thinker and could spontaneously come up with a plan. He grabbed Mary and held a gun to her head, as he backed up towards the door.

"I see you beat my guards, but you can't beat me, Chuck," Brown said as he slowly made his way towards the exit. "When you're emotions are compromised, the Intersect can't function properly. That is why I will be getting away, and uploading the Intersect, just like I should have thirty years ago." Chuck and his team just stared at Brown. They couldn't risk Brown pulling the trigger and killing Mary.

Brown pushed Mary forward into Chuck in a defensive move as he made a dash out of the room. Casey and Gertrude tried running him down, but it was too late. Brown was getting away.

"All units retreat to headquarters immediately. We have the ISIS device," Brown reported in his mic.

As the message spread to all of Brown's men, hundreds of people in the audience of the Jeffster concert got up and headed towards the exit. While these men were all planted there by Brown as protection, Jeff and Lester only viewed this as fans leaving the concert early due to a bad performance.

Lester and Jeff were confused. "We're rocking Berlin with our cover of Journey. Why would anyone leave the greatest show on earth?" thought Lester.

"Wait! Come back!" Lester shouted into his microphone. "Jeff, do something!"

"Remember when Lutz said women and men will adore us? Take off your shirt Lester! Do it!" Jeff screamed as they tried to seduce the crowd, but to no avail. The few people who were actually there to watch a concert also began to file towards the exits after witnessing Jeff and Lester take their shirts off.

"We blew it, Jeff. Our one shot to bring Jeffster to the top, and we blew it!" Lester cried out as a single tear fell down to the stage.

0o0o0

"You have thirty seconds to get out of there," Morgan reminded Chuck.

The bodies of the guards lay motionless on the floor as Chuck motioned his team to get out. They didn't want to be trapped backstage and be an easy target for Brown's men to return and ambush them. They made a mad dash for the door, hoping that the security would not be there to stop them. They reached the door with time to spare, but were surprised at what they saw. The whole stadium had emptied out by now, and only Jeff and Lester remained.

"Ouch. Looks like the morons couldn't last one song before scaring off the crowd," said Casey.

Chuck felt bad leaving his friends on stage with no one to turn to, but they could not risk blowing the entire operation. The team cautiously headed to the van, making sure they weren't being followed.

"How did it go?" Morgan asked as he started the van.

Chuck hung his head in defeat. "Brown has won. He got away with the ISIS device, and will be uploading the Intersect."

"Don't worry, Chuck, we'll stop him," Sarah promised Chuck.

"How will we even find him? He'll be halfway around the world by now," Chuck said.

"Don't worry about that. I slipped a tracking beacon into his pocket as he was holding me captive. We'll need to go back to castle to trace the signal."

The team drove back to the airport and got the earliest flight back home.

0o0o0

**Setting: Carlos Schulman Medical Center, Chicago - March 8, 2012**

Ellie and Devon were becoming accustomed to life in Chicago. They finally moved into their new house a little over a week ago, and today was their first day at their new job.

"Today is the first day of the rest of our lives," Devon said as they walked up to the Carlos Schulman Medical Center. "Are you ready, Ellie?"

Ellie paused taking in the moment. "I'm ready," she said as they swiped their I.D. badges and headed to the front desk. They were greeted by a rather friendly receptionist.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Devon Woodcomb, and this is my wife, Dr. Eleanor Woodcomb." Devon reached out and shook the receptionist's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Devon and Eleanor," returned the receptionist.

"Please, call me Ellie."

"Alright, Devon and Ellie, we have a briefing scheduled for our new employees. You can head in to the conference room. It's right down the hall, the second door to the left."

Devon and Ellie thanked the receptionist and headed to the conference room. When they opened the door to the conference room they were not met with the same warm greeting. Instead, they were only acknowledged with silence from an unidentified person sitting in a rather large chair, with the back of it facing towards Ellie and Awesome. Ellie and Devon didn't know what to do, or what to say, so they began to introduce themselves again.

"Hello we're..." Devon began to say, but was cut off by the mysterious woman.

The chair swung around so that Devon and Ellie could see who it was. "Hold the introductions. I know exactly who you are Mr. and Mrs. Woodcomb."

"General Beckman?" Ellie gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Please, take a seat," General Beckman instructed. "This is a full fledged government research and development institute. We brought you here because we are in the middle of a war. As much as it pains me to admit this, the fate of our the world rests on the shoulders of the Bartowski family."

Ellie and Devon's jaws dropped simultaneously. Ellie was promised a research job, and Devon was told he would be the head of the cardiac division. They were not expecting to come to Chicago to work for the United States government. Everything was moving so quickly it was difficult to fully grasp the importance of what was going on.

"There was a secret initiative started over thirty years ago, called Project ISIS," Beckman said as she slid a folder across the table. "This file has all of the information you will need to know about the project. Only three people knew of the project for the past three decades, but over the past few months, we brought five additional agents into the project. While they are busy retrieving the device, we need you to do two things for us: restart the Intersect Project by correcting the malfunctions in our current program, and also lead our research and development team on the ISIS project. Good luck."

Beckman stood from the table and headed out of the conference room. She took the time out of her busy schedule to personally brief Ellie and Devon because she understood the magnitude of the situation, but she still had several other things to attend to.

"General Beckman, wait!" Ellie called out.

"What is it, Ellie? I have a date… I mean a meeting to attend to in an hour," Beckman said.

"Why us? What does the ISIS Project have to do with the Bartowski family?" Ellie had many more questions, but these were the first two that she could think of, and the most important to her.

"Trust me, there are many reasons why we chose you, and several ways this is connected to your family. But I think you will be able to find out through your own research. Have a good day."

Beckman walked out of the door and was headed to her "meeting." While she would never admit it to anyone, she was not actual going on a business trip. She was going out to meet an old friend of hers, Roan Montgomery.

Devon and Ellie sat in silence taking in what just happened. They were stunned and didn't know what to do.

Devon broke the silence by asking, "Well, are you ready to get started on our first mish, Hot Mamma?"

"Sure thing, Six Pack," Ellie replied.

0o0o0

_Author's Note - I don't know how many people remember Lutz, but he was in the very last episode of Chuck, played by Alexander von Roon. He was the record executive who took Jeffster out of the Buy More and brought them to Germany. _

_Hopefully it wasn't to obvious that it was a Jeffster concert. A die hard fan that knew who Lutz was, and realized that the concert was in Germany may have pieced the mystery together back in chapter two, but I hope you enjoyed the little twist I added. What good is a Chuck story without some Jeffster?_ _And I also chose Separate Worlds as the song, mainly because it just sounds like a Jeffster song that they could rock out to, but also because it describes their broken hearts. They miss the Buy More, but they found true love in their new occupation as musicians._

_I've been working on this story basically ever since season five ended, and I always planned in my head for Captain Awesome and Ellie to move to Chicago to work for the government in a secret facility. That was the other "Big Surprise" in this chapter besides the Jeffster concert.  
_

_Hopefully your enjoying this story so far. I'm planning on releasing a new chapter once, maybe twice a week. I'm looking forward to the reviews. Any tips that can help improve my writing or story are appreciated!  
_


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan

**Setting: Castle – March 8, 2012**

Immediately after landing back stateside, Chuck led his team into Castle, where Mary continued to reveal secrets about Elliot Brown and the first intersect project.

"Problems arose as Stephen and Elliot fought over who was responsible for Hartley's memory loss," Mary said to her new Intersect team as they gathered in Castle's conference room. "Elliot claimed that it was Stephen's fault for not correcting the flaws in the system, but we all had a hunch that Elliot was the one who secretly planted the Trojan horse."

Mary began furiously typing away on the keyboard, as she continued to clarify the missing pockets of information. "Stephen and Elliot's constant clashing caused Howard Busgang to believe he got in far too deep in the Intersect Project, and he chose to leave before he could get involved in the fighting too. Our original plan to use the Intersect as a teaching device was completely ruined when Elliot stole most of our Intersect research and left us to go build his own version of the Intersect. His Intersect was meant to be used as a weapon, so Stephen and I worked with Diane and the United States government to try to counter Brown. Stephen and Elliot essentially got in a race to see who would successfully build the first human intersect. Obviously, Brown stole mostly incomplete and dated information that was corrupted by his own Trojan horse, but somehow Brown finally managed to reproduce Stephen's work and he now has his own operational version of the Intersect. I don't know how powerful it is, but we can't allow him to download it."

"Well if he has the ISIS device, and is planning on downloading his Intersect, we better find him before it's too late," Casey said.

Mary projected a map on the screen hanging from the wall in Castle. "The tracking device is signaling that he is in the area… downtown L.A. to be exact."

"If we can get to Brown before he begins his download, we may be able to stop him before it's too late," Chuck said.

"That's right, but we'll need to leave soon. Brown could be ready to upload the Intersect within the hour. We'll need to move quickly," Mary said.

Gertrude and Casey jumped from their seats and headed into the artillery room to see what toys they would get to play with. Sarah followed close behind them. Morgan knew what his job was even before he was instructed. He pulled the van keys out of his pocket and said he'd bring it out front in five minutes. That left Chuck and Mary alone for a quick moment.

"Chuck, we have to stop Brown. Not only will he overthrow the government if we don't stop him, but he also has the ISIS device. If we recover the ISIS device, we can get Sarah back," Mary said.

"I know," Chuck responded as he reached for his favorite tranq gun.

After quickly preparing for the mission, the team hopped in the van and began to head downtown to stop Brown.

0o0o0

**Setting: Brown & Co. Headquarters, Downtown Los Angeles – March 8, 2012**

Elliot Brown was almost ready to download the Intersect into not just himself, but also two of his best agents that he promised could also download with him.

"Chuck Bartowski and his team have arrived, sir. What should we do with them?" the first agent asked as he stopped working on the Intersect computer and rose from the table.

"Eliminate them. They took out ten of my top guards in Berlin. We can't risk any more complications tonight," Brown ordered.

The second agent pulled out his mic and gave Brown's commands to the security. "Enemy operatives have arrived. Shoot to kill."

Meanwhile, Chuck and his team pulled up to Brown's headquarters. The whole perimeter was surrounded with Brown's men, and they could only assume the Intersect room would be impenetrable if they managed to get inside.

"Anyone have any bright ideas on how to get inside?" Chuck asked.

"Don't worry. I'm already on it," Gertrude insisted.

Everyone looked puzzled. They weren't exactly sure what Gertrude meant, but it didn't take long to find out. Verbanski Corps' finest spies began to air drop from the skies. Within seconds, Brown's men were forced to surrender and they dropped their weapons.

"Yet another successful mission carried out by the best freelance spies," Gertrude said boasting in her accomplishments to her former competition.

As Chuck led his team inside, they noticed a sign reading, "Brown and Co." at the entrance. "Brown and Co.?" Chuck wondered what that meant, but didn't have time to figure out who else ran the company with Brown.

Chuck went over the plan one last time. "Alright team, we'll need to split up now that we're inside. Gertrude's special forces team will stay put and access the security system of the building while also holding Brown's men captive. Mom, Morgan, Casey, Gertrude, you will need to get access to the door for the Intersect room. There's only one door to get in and out of the room, so it's crucial that we gain control of it. It'll be heavily guarded so be alert. As for Sarah and I, we will enter the Intersect room through the air ducts. If we're lucky we have about ten minutes until he starts the downloading process."

Casey acknowledged the plan with a famous Casey grunt, as the two teams went their separate ways.

"Morgan, the Intersect room is seven floors up. This mission only works if you distract the guards from spotting us." Casey instructed. "So don't screw up."

"Don't worry, John. They don't call me 'The Magnet' for nothin."

Mary, Gertrude, and John led the way up the heavily guarded stairs as Morgan followed cautiously behind. Any guards on the steps were taken out with ease as they headed up to the Intersect room.

Once they got to the seventh floor, Morgan took a deep breath and walked to the guards outside the door. All he had to do was say his short line that Chuck prepared for him, and get out of there.

"Oh shoot. What's my line," Morgan said under his breath as he approached the guards. Morgan completely forgot what he was supposed to say. He had to improvise and hope he could come up with a clever line to fool the guards. "Uh... There's a situation downstairs. The intruders have breached the perimeter and reinforcements are needed as soon as possible."

Morgan froze up as he didn't know what to do next. One guard began to reach for his gun inside his suit.

"Where's Casey when you actually need him?" Morgan thought.

The guard drew his gun and pointed it at Morgan's chest. "Brown told us this floor was restricted. What authorization do you have to be here? Why should we believe you?" the guard demanded to know.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing," Morgan replied in his best Darth Vader impression. "Did I really just say that?" Morgan thought to himself.

Morgan was stunned. He didn't know what to do next after using a Star Wars line in a life or death situation. He had nowhere to run or hide. Morgan did what only seemed natural to him. He shielded himself in his patented defensive move he liked to call, "_The Morgan." _The guard raised his gun slowly from Morgan's chest and up to his head, as Morgan let out a squeal.

The shot was never fired. Casey, Gertrude, and Mary came from behind and flanked the guards. 'The Magnet' was executed to perfection.

As the bodies hit the floor, Morgan looked up and to his surprise, he was still alive. Morgan wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Don't do that to me guys. I thought I was going to get shot."

"You will if you don't shut that mouth of yours and get this door opened," Casey replied.

Morgan went to work trying to hack into the security system keeping the only door into the Intersect room locked. He tried every trick up his sleeve, but nothing seemed to work.

"You wouldn't actually shoot me, Casey, would you?" Morgan nervously asked.

0o0o0

Chuck and Sarah were crawling in the vents above the seventh floor.

"You know, we used to have a lot of our intimate conversations leading right up before a mission," Chuck began telling Sarah. "Things we're going great between us up until Quinn came along. We were going to buy our dream house and start a family. I know you're probably a little frightened to think about having a family after all you've been through, but if we get the ISIS device, we can get your memories back, and restart our lives together."

Sarah wanted nothing more than her memories back, and she already told Chuck, but she still had the Sarah Walker mentality, not the Sarah Bartowski mindset. "Chuck, we really should focus on the mission. If Brown hears us, not only are we putting ourselves in danger, but the rest of the team."

"Come on, Sarah. I've been in these situations plenty of times. They won't be able to hear a thing," Chuck tried reassuring her.

Ten feet under Chuck and Sarah, Elliot Brown was listening in on everything that was being said.

"We got company," Brown said to his two agents working away on the final touches to the Intersect program. "Looks like I'll be able to finally download the Intersect, and destroy the Bartowski family while I'm at it." Brown pulled out a cigar from his suit pocket and had a pre-victory smoke.

"Once they enter this room they will have fallen into my trap. The door has been programmed so it cannot be opened from the outside. The only escape is back through the air vents through the ceiling," Brown thought to himself. His careful planning always seemed to pay off.

"How much longer until we can begin the download?" Brown needed to know.

"We'll be up and running in five minutes" the first agent answered.

As soon as the agent said this, Chuck and Sarah dropped down from the vents. "Drop your weapons!" Sarah demanded as they landed on the floor.

Brown laughed hysterically. "You think you can stop me now?" Brown put out his cigar with his hand and threw it to the ground. "It's too late. Your friends are locked outside that door, and Chuck here brought a tranq gun. You're outnumbered Sarah," Brown explained as his agents kept working on the Intersect.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Elliot. Trust me, you do not want the Intersect," Chuck tried pleading.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, Chuck. The Intersect was supposed to be mine. I was supposed to be Agent X. I was supposed to have the Intersect downloaded into my brain, but my own government turned their back on me. After all I had done for them, they chose Hartley instead. So I got back at them, the only way that seemed fitting. I modified the device so it would ruin Hartley's life, as well as Stephen's hard work."

"The Intersect is not worth all the pain it will cause," Chuck tried to explain.

"The past thirty years have been painful enough. Do you know what it's like to live every single day secluded from the outside world because the country that you loved and served betrayed you? Everything I ever had was taken from me, so that is why we're here. To get back what is rightfully mine. But I can't take full credit for rebuilding the Intersect. Some of our 'mutual friends' helped me out along the way."

"Mutual friends?" Chuck wondered who these 'friends' could be.

"You haven't noticed? Well, my top agents working on my Intersect are our friends, Laszlo Mahnovski and Manoosh Depak. Surely you must remember them. I broke them out of the government detention facilities so they could assist me in rebuilding the Intersect. They gladly joined my effort when I told them they could get revenge not only on the government, but on their nemesis, Charles Bartowski."

Chuck didn't even realize that Manoosh and Laszlo were in the room until Brown pointed it out.

"But they aren't our only mutual friends, Chuck. Remember FULCRUM? It was one of the many branches I helped establish with Ted Roark. Roark used your father to obtain the groundwork of the Intersect program for me. Oh, and remember Jill Roberts? Do you think it was a coincidence that she came back into your life after Stanford? I arranged that, Chuck. I've controlled almost every aspect of your life, but you were to blind to even realize it."

Chuck just stood there with a shocked look on his face. Sarah on the other hand, was lost, as she didn't know who Ted Roark or Jill Roberts were. All she knew was that she didn't care for either of them.

"And how about one of my best agents… Daniel Shaw. One of the CIA's top agents turned to my branch of the Ring. He was easy to convert to my side once he saw what Sarah did to his wife, Evelyn. Shaw came so close to assembling the Intersect for me after the Omen virus was released. While he wasn't successful on the primary mission, at least he was able to eliminate Stephen Bartowski, the man who kept you safe for years, Chuck. While Stephen was alive, there was no way for me to even get near you. But now that he's gone, you have no one to protect you, Chuck."

Chuck's was about to burst. "How dare you even speak of my Father! He was a better man than you ever were!" Chuck yelled across the room.

"Oh Chuck you got it all wrong. Your father was the bad guy. I'm here trying to fix his wrongs. Speaking of fixing Stephen's wrongdoings, that brings me to another friend, Clyde Decker. Decker came so close to assembling the Intersect, until Gertrude intervened. At least Decker was able to accomplish one of his tasks that I assigned to him. He introduced both Morgan, and your wife to one of my favorite creations- the corrupted Intersect. That model wiped their memories, and also is the same model used to wipe Hartley's memory. Only the ISIS device can reverse the effects of the Trojan Horse, and I'm the only man in the world who has one," Brown said pointing to the device laying on the table in the middle of the room.

"And let's not forget my best friend and business partner, Nicholas Quinn. He was my right hand man from the start. Back when the government betrayed me, we started Brown and Co. together and were going to be Intersects together and take over the United States government. Now I am avenging his death, and nothing can stop me from doing so. Just think, once I download the Intersect, America will crumble, and it will be their own fault for not giving me the Intersect in the first place!"

"Well Brown, if you want to download the Intersect, you'll have to prove to us that you can beat one," Chuck said as he pulled out his tranq gun in the blink of an eye. Lazlo and Manoosh finished the final touches to the Intersect, but did not have enough time to initiate the download. By the time they were ready, Chuck had already flashed and took two shots that went straight for their necks. Laszlo and Manoosh were knocked out by the tranq darts in a fraction of a second.

Sarah and Brown didn't even have time to process what happened by the time Laszlo and Manoosh dropped to the floor. Chuck ran to the table and picked up the ISIS device and stuffed it in his pocket protector, the only place Chuck deemed safe enough to store a multi-million dollar invention.

"It looks like you're outnumbered now," Sarah said as Chuck and Sarah moved in on Brown.

"I see your Intersect is functioning properly, Chuck," Brown admitted. "But you should know that I have taken the proper safety precautions for a situation just like this." Brown ripped open his shirt and exposed a monitor attached to his heart. "If my heart rate drops down below 30 beats per minute, it'll activate the explosives behind the wall, killing all of us, including your friends stuck outside. So while you may have won tonight, don't think that I won't be back again. I will succeed. I always do," swore Brown as he jumped up through the air vent and escaped yet again.

Chuck knelt down at the computer and began to hack into the system. After a few minutes of hacking the security system, he finally unlocked the door, allowing the rest of the team to enter.

Casey gave Morgan a strong push into the room. Morgan almost lost his balance, but managed to stay on his feet. "What was that for John?"

"Because you couldn't open that door. Now I missed out on a gunfight. You're lucky I'm not tearing your limbs apart right now, Grimes."

"Well, you didn't miss much Casey. There were only three people in the room. I'm sure you got more action outside," Chuck said.

Casey grunted, still angry that he missed a golden opportunity.

"What happened in here? Where's Brown?" Mary asked.

"Well we have good news and bad news. The bad news is Brown got away again, and we have no way to track his location," Sarah began to say. "But the good news is we recovered the ISIS device!"

Morgan didn't like to dwell on the negative so he decided to focus on the good news. "Well, look on the bright side, Brown's out of bargaining chips now that he doesn't have the Intersect or the ISIS device, and now we can download Sarah's lost memories! Everything is going to work out perfectly!"

While everything appeared to be turning for the better, Mary realized it was never that simple when dealing with Elliot Brown. He always planned two steps ahead.

0o0o0

_Author's Note - I know I said I would try to post a new chapter every week, but I've been really busy, and chapter four is one of the most important for the story. I didn't want to rush my editing, so hopefully you don't mind the wait. Just in case you forgot Laszlo was in Chuck vs. the Sandworm and Manoosh was in Chuck vs. the Nacho Sampler._

_ I liked the idea of creating my own villain that had connections with a lot of other villains in the actual Chuck story. Ever since Clyde Decker kept saying that there was a "bigger plan," I felt I needed to address it, since it wasn't addressed by Fedak or Schwartz in the series. I linked Decker, Shaw, Jill, Roark, Quinn, etc. into Elliot Brown's ultimate plan to create an Intersect and take over the government._

_The last chapter only got two reviews, so hopefully I get more feedback on this chapter. I always like to hear what the audience is thinking so I know what I'm doing right and wrong with my first fan fiction. I'll really make an effort to release another chapter within the next week or so. Have a happy 4th of July everyone!  
_


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

**Setting: Castle - March 9, 2012  
**

After the team successfully recovered the ISIS device, they all went home to rest after an exhausting mission- except for Chuck. Chuck was used to ordering pizza and playing a board game with Sarah after their missions to unwind and relax. But Chuck didn't have that luxury anymore, so he decided to head into Castle to familiarize himself with how the ISIS device worked.

Chuck sat down in the conference room, pulled out his chardonnay, and plugged the ISIS device into his computer.

"Time to start crackin' and hackin'," Chuck said as he took a swig straight from the bottle.

"That's exactly right," Beckman replied, as she appeared on the video feed in Castle, causing Chuck to jump in his seat.

"General Beckman? What's going on?"

"Mary informed me that you are now in possession of the ISIS device. A congratulations is in order. We've exhausted numerous resources over the years in trying to recover the ISIS device, and now it is finally back in our hands, thanks to you and your team."

"Well the Intersect only works well as a team, it's not just me."

"Do you have the ISIS device on you?" Beckman asked.

"Yes... I'll keep it safe for now. I'm assuming the NSA wants it back as soon as possible though." Chuck knew the strict procedure General Beckman always followed.

"In most circumstances you would be correct. But you earned it. It was Stephen's greatest invention, and I'm sure he would want you to have it."

"Really? Thank you so much General. I'll get started on it right away. It may be a little tricky getting all the memories back onto this device though," Chuck said.

"Chuck, you obtained the elusive ISIS device, located and secured Brown's facilities, and saved my life at the Pacific Concert Hall. It's about time I help you for once," General Beckman stated. "Ever since the CIA discovered Lutz had the ISIS device, our top computer analysts started to compile data from all of your previous missions. We hacked into the security systems from your previous missions over the past five years, so we could obtain video for the ISIS device. Whether it's the art auction when you took down La Ciudad, Sarah's high school reunion, the jungles of Thailand, or the Japanese bullet train, we managed to get it all covered."

"Wha... How did you..." Chuck was speechless. That was one of the nicest things anyone had ever done to him.

"My team will meet you in Castle a week from today. They will assist you in your attempt to get Sarah's memories back."

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it General, but if I may ask, why are you going out of your way for just one agent?"

"Well as you said, the Intersect works best as a team. And quite frankly, you, Sarah, and Casey form the best spy team. We need all three of you at the top of your game to keep our nation safe."

0o0o0

**Setting: Castle – March 16, 2012  
**

Chuck anxiously awaited the arrival of Beckman's team. He considered bringing Sarah, but he decided not to worry her with all the work that needed to be done. He knew she had enough to worry about already.

The elevator door opened, and ten agents stepped out, and headed down the steps to meet Chuck.

"Chuck!" the first agent out of the elevator shouted on the way down the steps.

"Ellie!" Chuck bolted to his sister and gave her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Remember the medical center in Chicago I was offered a job at? It's actually a government research facility. General Beckman hired us to work on the new Intersect Project as well as the ISIS Project. From my research, it appears that Dad created the ISIS device as a means to restore memories lost from the Intersect. By replaying videos and pictures, the cerebrum is ignited and sparks fibers within the brain. It retrieves the lost memories and brings them back to full strength. Beckman told me that you have it."

"Yeah, it's right here," Chuck said as he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Chuck, do you know what this means? We can get Sarah's memories back! We can get Sarah back!" Ellie ecstatically declared.

"I know. Hopefully you can help me with it, because I'm having some trouble with it," Chuck admitted. He tried fooling around with it for the past week, but it was a complex system that gave even the smartest of nerds trouble.

"I've been reading dad's reports and with the help of my team I think we can figure out how it works. Speaking of which, I should introduce you to the members on my research team."

Chuck went around meeting the other agents. One agent in particular caught his eye.

"Dr. Leo Dreyfus? What are you doing here?" Chuck asked. "The last time I saw him, I almost lost my brain to the Intersect," Chuck thought.

"I'm part of the ISIS research team. General Beckman assigned me to oversee the progress of the psychological aspects of this mission, and also to give you this," Dreyfus said as he handed over a computer chip. "My team gathered all the data involving Sarah's missions and put it on this computer chip. There will surely be other memories you will want to place on the ISIS device, but at least this is a start."

"Thanks Doc!" Chuck replied as he took the computer chip.

Chuck sat down at the conference room table, and loaded the files on the computer chip onto the ISIS device. With Ellie and her team's help, it was easy to upload the memories.

**Setting: Buy More – March 25, 2012**

Chuck strolled into the Buy More and could smell the familiar smell of grape soda and cheese balls. The smell quickly faded to gefilte fish curry and beer, as two employees headed his way.

"Look who finally decided to show his face around these parts again," Lester said.

"I've been so busy you wouldn't even believe what I've been through. Ever since you two quit your jobs, I've had to pick up your slack and do more installs than ever before," Chuck lied. Chuck rarely even stopped by the Buy More now that he owned it. He still came in from time to time to maintain his cover, but he had another reason for being there today.

"And you think we used to do installs?" Jeff laughed. Jeff and Lester had not been on an actual install in years.

"Well, let's just say it's nice to have you back in the herd." Chuck still had a goal to accomplish so he turned away from Jeff and Lester and headed to the manager's office, where he could find Morgan. On the way, though, he was stopped yet again.

"Boy, where've you been?" asked Big Mike.

"Well… uhh… I've been on some installs," mumbled Chuck.

"Shut it Bartowski. Does it look like I care? I'm on lunch break. I need some of that simply delicious and flavorful Black Forest Ham $5 footlong. Served on your favorite freshly baked bread, like 9 grain wheat or Italian. All this mouthwatering greatness with less than 6g of fat. Can't beat that, now can you, Chuck."

"No sir."

Chuck sighed in relief as he finally was able to make his way to Morgan's office.

Chuck knocked on the door, but he already knew he could let himself in.

"Hey buddy, you got a minute?" Chuck asked.

"Sure thing, Chuck."

"As you know, I've been working on uploading pictures and video footage onto the ISIS device over the past week. Beckman hooked me up with footage from our missions, I added a lot of pictures including our wedding album, I even added Jeff's montage of us, but I have a tall order for you."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to need your help accessing the Buy More's security footage from the past six years. All the footage is kept in the storage room out back, but I could use your help sorting through it. There has to be hours of footage of Sarah in the Buy More."

"Definitely, you know I'm always here for you, Chuck. But I have a quick question for you. How much footage are you going to be able to fit on that tiny device?"

"Well considering I deleted all the files that my father added when he tried restoring the memories to Hartley's brain, I'd say we're looking at, close to a yottabyte. Should be sufficient, don't you think?"

Morgan's jaw dropped. The holy and consecrated yottabyte—nerds could only dream of having that much storage. There's enough space to put every file in the entire world onto the device, and then some.

"Sufficient? That's more than plenty. I could fit thousands of my movies and video games on that device."

"Maybe once we get Sarah's memories back we can have fun with it. But for now let's get to work on it."

Morgan sprung up from behind his manager's desk, and strolled across the store to the cage where all the security footage was locked away so that no one could steal it, especially Jeff and Lester.

"Here we go. There's hours of tape here, so we'll need to start sorting out the film and finding all the moments Sarah came in here," Morgan started to say before Chuck interrupted him.

"That won't be necessary Morgan. My father input an advanced facial recognition software into the ISIS device. It can sort through thousands of faces in only a few hours. Once it keys in on Sarah's face, we'll be able to sort through the footage more efficiently. I'll go run the tapes downstairs in Castle and see how much progress I can make today."

"Sounds great. I'll be stuck up here till we close, but I'll stop by tonight and see if you need any help."

"Thanks Morgan. You have no clue how much you're helping me out here."

Chuck walked out of the cage and towards the home theater room. He checked to make sure he wasn't being watched before he entered through the trap door into Castle. He practically ran down the halls and wasn't able to contain his excitement. Just the thought of getting Sarah back made chills run down Chuck's spine.

Chuck was surprised to see Sarah, sitting alone in Castle. He had been so busy the last few weeks, he barely got to see her.

"Sarah, guess what!" Chuck began to announce his progress.

"What?"

"I only have a few more memories to sort through, and then we'll be able to restore your memories!"

"Sounds great," Sarah half-heartedly replied.

"Sarah, I've known you for six years, and trust me, I can tell something is wrong. What's the problem? You can tell me, Sarah."

Sarah was still struggling to open herself up to Chuck. She only remembered how to be the world's top assassin, not a loving wife. As she sat there looking into Chuck's eyes she had to try and fight back the tears that she could feel coming.

"Look at me. I was one of the best the CIA had, and now I'm crying to a nerd herder."

Chuck was going to correct her, saying that he wasn't just any nerd herder, he was also the owner of a Buy More, and the Intersect, but he chose it would be better to let her continue to vent.

"Feelings like this get spies like us killed. I don't even know if I'm even ready to become the person I once was. I don't even know Sarah Bartowski anymore. All I know is Sarah Walker."

"Sarah Walker was a damn good spy, but I wouldn't consider her the best," Chuck emphatically stated.

Sarah just looked on with a puzzled expression on her face. "Why would he say that to me? I thought he was my husband?" she thought to herself.

"Sarah Bartowski is the best spy I've ever known. I promise you that Sarah Bartowski isn't just the best spy, but also the most beautiful woman I've ever met in my entire life. And don't just take my word for it. Ask Morgan, Alex, Devon, or Ellie and they'll tell you the same thing."

Sarah wanted to believe Chuck and also wanted her memories back, but she had other concerns as well.

"And what if the ISIS device malfunctions? It's only been used twice, and it didn't even work for Hartley. What if it completely wipes all memories like Hartley?"

"Look, my father made corrections to the program. It worked for him, so I promise you that it will work for you. You just need to give Devon and Ellie a chance to help."

Sarah started to wipe away the tears that had been flowing from her eyes. "If we do this…" Sarah couldn't believe what she was about to say, but she knew it had to be done. "If we do this, I want Devon and Ellie to be the only two surgeons downloading the ISIS device back into my memory. If you trust them enough, that will be enough for me."

Chuck smiled at Sarah. ""That's more like the Sarah I know," Chuck thought.

"You have nothing to worry about. They have more knowledge of my father's work than the CIA and NSA combined," Chuck reassured her.

Sarah began to cheer up and felt comforted by Chuck's compassion towards her.

"I've been so busy these last few days, and haven't gotten to spend as much time with you as I would have liked to. So let's take a break, and go get some chocolate ice cream. What do you say?"

0o0o0

_Author's Note - I had to throw Big Mike and the Buy More into the story, even if it was just for a short while. When I think of Chuck some of the minor things that make Chuck so great are Jeffster, Big Mike, and the Buy More, among many other things. I also needed a way to have Sarah remember her missions, so that's where Beckman, Ellie, and Dreyfus come in.  
_

_I'll be going away for a week so it will take slightly longer than usual to update this story. I didn't get to edit this chapter as much as I would have liked to, but I didn't want a three week gap in between chapters, so I did the best I could. If need be, I'll re-edit this chapter when I get back, but I didn't want to leave the audience hanging for too long. _

_Not to much happens in this chapter other than Chuck uploading memories to the ISIS device, but hopefully you stick around for the next chapter where we get some more action. I'd love to get reviews because it motivates me to continue writing, and you also help me improve my story by giving me tips. I'm not the only author, you can also help me by leaving a tip! Hope you enjoy!  
_


	6. Chapter 6: The Upload

_Author's Note - Sorry I was gone for so long, I went to camp, but I'm back for a few days, before I go away again for vacation. My outside life has really cut short on my writing time. It also doesn't help that I play a lot of baseball and The Dark Knight Rises came out this week hahaha. I have a whole lot more respect for professional writers now. It's hard to make time to focus and write with busy schedules. _

_As I said in an earlier author's note, I rushed the fifth chapter, so I wouldn't leave a long gap in between posts, and obviously there were some flaws. As KrpytonitePoison pointed out, I said chocolate instead of rocky road. Obviously it's only a minor detail, but it's nice to get things right the first time around. I'll edit it later once I figure out how (this website can be hard to navigate at times.)_**  
**

_Hopefully any questions you had about the first five chapters get answered here. The story has basically been leading up to chapter six, "The Upload," but not everything will go according to plan. Hopefully you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!  
_

**Setting: Apartment Complex - March 25, 2012  
**

Chuck and Sarah walked hand in hand through the courtyard of the apartment complex after eating their ice cream. Chuck unlocked the door to his apartment and was shocked at what he saw.

"What the?" Chuck said as he stepped inside.

"What is it, Chuck?" Sarah asked as she followed behind.

"Look over there. There's a flashing light on top of the TV screen," Chuck pointed out. "And over there on the kitchen counter."

Chuck walked over to the flashing light on the TV, while Sarah inspected the kitchen.

"It looks like it's a bug of some sort," Chuck guessed.

"You're right Chuck. But these aren't enemy bugs. These are CIA microdot cameras," Sarah said.

"What the? How did they get in here? I made sure that I couldn't be spied on in my own home. What happens in my home, stays in my home."

"Not quite, Mr. Bartowski," the General said as she appeared on the TV monitor.

"What's going on General? I thought I made it clear back when I joined the CIA that my apartment does not get bugged."

"Chuck, you are the only human Intersect. Do you really think we can allow you to get out of our sights? We've bugged your house, Castle, your car, the Buy More, you name it. Even your watch has a built in camera feature. As you can see, we activated the distress signal on each camera in order to help you find them."

"Why would I need to find them?"

"These bugs were initially used as surveillance to protect you. But now they may be useful in providing footage for the ISIS Project. I thought it would be a friendly gesture to assist you with your work on the ISIS device."

"But General..." Sarah began to say, but it was too late. She had cut the video feed.

"Only with General Beckman can stalking be considered 'friendly'," Chuck said.

0o0o0

**Setting: Castle - April 18, 2012**

Chuck entered Castle with the finished ISIS device in hand.

"The team is all packed up and ready to return back to Chicago," Ellie stated.

"Hopefully all the data on here is enough to get Sarah back," Chuck said as he handed over the ISIS device.

"Well, recalling memories ignites many of the same neural paths and, therefore, recreates the events within the mind. Dad discovered a way to bring back all the memories with one major trigger, the ISIS device. Our team thinks that by stimulating the cerebral cortex with the ISIS device, all of her memories will return. Some of her neural paths were harmed by Quinn's flash cards, but the ISIS device will fix them."

"What happens if we missed a few memories? Is it possible to use the ISIS device again?"

"I'm not sure if the human brain could handle two ISIS uploads, since it's never been done before. But don't worry, long-term memory involves three processes: encoding, storage, and retrieval. The only problem with Sarah is retrieving the memories. Once the neural paths are unlocked, all of the memories will rush back, even the minor memories that we may have missed."

"I don't know how you do it big sis, but you're amazing!" Chuck said.

Ellie smiled. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you in a week at the Medical Center. We'll run a few final tests to make sure everything goes according to plan. Hopefully after the upload we'll have time to show you and Sarah around the city."

"That would be great," Chuck said as he gave his sister a hug. "I'll see you then. I love you Ellie."

"I love you too," Ellie said as she picked up her bags and left Castle with her team.

0o0o0

**Setting: Carlos Schulman Medical Center – April 25, 2012**

The ISIS device was finally complete. With the help of Beckman, Morgan, Ellie and her team, Chuck was finally able to arrange Sarah's memories on to the device. Now all that was left were a few final tests to be run by Devon and Ellie, and then Sarah would be able to get her memories back.

"Hi Ellie, it's nice to see you again," Chuck said as he was greeted in the waiting room of the Carlos Schulman Medical Center. "Captain Awesome! Nice to see you too."

"What's up bro? Where's Sarah?" Devon asked.

"She'll be here in a minute. She just wanted a moment to herself outside."

As Sarah walked in the door, she was met with open arms from Devon and Ellie. Sarah, however, did not even remember who Devon and Ellie were, so it was a little awkward being hugged by complete strangers.

"Well we don't have any time to waste. Are you ready to get your memories back, Sarah?" Ellie asked.

Sarah took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Ellie and Devon led Sarah to the operation room, while Chuck stayed behind in the waiting room.

"Sarah, you can lay down on the table," Ellie said as they entered the room. "I'll administer the anesthesia, while Devon runs through some final tests on the device. Are you ready?" Ellie asked.

Sarah slowly nodded her head, and Ellie placed the anesthesia mask over her mouth and nose.

"I'm preparing the device for implantation." Devon declared. "Let's get Sarah hooked up and ready to go."

Ellie attached the chords coming from the computer and placed them onto Sarah's forehead.

"I hope this works," Ellie said. "The vast amount of information being downloaded could be enough to fry the rest of her brain, just like Hartley. I'm worried for Chuck. He must be a nervous wreck outside in the waiting room. Do you think you could go check up on him for me?"

"Sure thing, Ellie," Devon replied.

Devon walked out to the waiting room and found Chuck sitting in a chair gazing out the window. "Ellie sent me to check up on you. How are you holding up, Chuck?"

Chuck snapped out of his deep thoughts and stood up to address Devon. "Alright, I guess. How's the operation going?"

"We're almost ready to begin the downloading process. I know you must be a worried, but we'll get Sarah back. I promise."

"Thanks."

Chuck sat back down and put his head in his hands. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes. He had not been able to sleep as he had been scrambling to get the ISIS device ready. While Chuck was yawning, he missed out on an unexpected visitor following Devon back to the operation room.

"Good, your back," Ellie said as she looked up from the computer for a second to see Devon enter the room. "I just completed the final scan through the database to check for any errors in the system, but it appears to be clean."

"Awesome. Let's start the download then."

Ellie clicked the enter button, and a huge surge of power went through from the computer to the chords connected to Sarah.

"At this rate, the download should take about thirty minutes to complete. All we can do is sit back and monitor the process for now," Ellie said as she heard a knocking at the door.

The door opened and a man Devon and Ellie did not recognize entered the room. "Devon, Ellie, there's been a breach. I've been instructed to move you two to a more secure location."

"But…" Ellie started to say, but it was too late. The man was pushing them back out the door and towards the exit where an escort car was waiting for them.

Ellie was able to discreetly send a text message to Chuck reading: "Breach in CSMC. We are being moved to secure location."

Chuck's phone rang, and saw it was a text from Ellie. "This can't be right. Why would she be texting me in the middle of the operation," Chuck thought to himself. Once he looked up he knew exactly what was going on. There were still doctors in the building that were not evacuating. There wasn't even an alarm ringing to signal an evacuation. There was only one explanation as to why Ellie and Devon were being relocated.

Elliot Brown.

Chuck rushed to the operation room. He knew it would only be a matter of time until Brown's men would be back to capture Sarah, potentially interrupting the downloading process. He slammed the door open with such a force that it could have ripped off the hinges.

Brown already had two men inside.

"No!" Chuck screamed out as he saw the two agents typing away on the computer with the ISIS device.

The two agents drew their guns and began firing at Chuck. Luckily, Chuck was able to flash and avoid the bullets. He did a front flip over the operation table and charged at the agents. He grabbed the first agent's hand and twisted it around causing him to drop his gun. The other agent came over to help, but Chuck did a roundhouse kick straight out of "The Way of the Dragon." Chuck laid out both agents and both lay motionless on the floor.

Chuck hurried to the computer to see if the transfer had been broken up, but before he could pull up the ISIS system, he heard a noise from behind him.

The anesthesia had worn off. Sarah had an enormous headache, and the bright lights above her were not helping the cause. Her vision was impaired still from the anesthesia, but she was able to see a silhouette of a tall man moving to her side. She felt her hand grasping the silhouette's hand, but could not understand what was happening.

"I'm here Sarah," Chuck said as he knelt beside Sarah.

Sarah pulled her hand away from the silhouette's. Chuck was stunned. "Why? Sarah wouldn't pull her hand away. Did Brown's men interrupt the upload? Did it fry her brain like Hartley's?" Chuck thought to himself.

"Please Sarah. I'm right here. It's me. It's your Chuck."

Sarah's vision began to clear up. She knew she recognized that voice. She knew the silhouette was Chuck. It was her Chuck.

Sarah gathered all her strength, pushed herself up on the table, and reached up with both hands, pulling Chuck's lips into hers.

"Chuck please, don't ever stop helping me," Sarah said as their lips separated, and their eyes locked in on each others. "There are a thousand ways that I need your help every single day and you're perfect."

That was all Chuck needed to hear. He remembered hearing those words before their engagement party. He knew her memories were back. Both Chuck and Sarah were beaming with joy as they were finally united together again. Nothing could ruin this moment - nothing except for a phone call.

The caller I.D. showed that Ellie was calling Chuck. Chuck wanted to pick up and begin thanking her, but he didn't get a chance to speak.

"If you ever want to see your sister and her husband again, meet me at the café across the street from my building. Bring the ISIS device. You have until midnight tonight, or else things may get a little messy." Elliot Brown made his demands forward and clear before hanging up the phone.

"Where is Ellie anyway? Wasn't she supposed to be operating on me?" Sarah asked, but looked at the floor and saw two men lying on the floor. "Chuck… what's going on?"

"He has them. Brown took Ellie and Awesome and is going to kill them if he doesn't get the ISIS device."

Sarah Bartowski, still hurting from the operation, got up from the table, and started to walk out the door. Chuck was still sitting down by the table when she turned around and said, "Well what are you waiting for? Let's go save our family."

0o0o0

_Author's Note - As I said before, I'll be leaving for vacation, so the next chapter may take a little longer than usual to update. But once I return, I'll be home for the rest of the summer, and will have more time to devote to my writing. _

_I hope you enjoyed Chapter 6. I wanted the upload to be almost like a reversal of Chuck vs Phase Three. Instead of Chuck being on the operating table, this time it's Sarah. And while the operation was successful, the Bartowski's still have to go out and save their family and the world from Elliot Brown. If you remember back in chapter 4, Chuck's team thought Brown was out of bargaining chips, but they were wrong. Brown always plans two steps ahead.  
_

_Don't forget to leave a review. It helps out a lot, and I really do appreciate reading what the audience has to say._


	7. Chapter 7: Rescue Mission

**Setting: Café – April 25, 2012**

Chuck and his team of Sarah, Morgan, Mary, Casey, and Gertrude pulled up to the café in their spy van a few minutes before midnight.

"I have to confront Brown on my own," Chuck said as they parked near the cafe right next to Brown's old building.

"Absolutely not," protested Sarah. "We're here for you every step of the way."

"C'mon buddy. Think this one through," Morgan pleaded.

"We're a team Bartowski. Don't you ever forget that," Casey added.

"I Know, I know, it's just this is personal. This is the man who ordered my father's death, stole my wife and best friend's memories, captured my sister and brother-in-law, and tore my family apart. I have to go in to the café alone. I can't risk him harming anyone else that I love and care about."

Chuck slammed the van door open and walked alone to the café.

"I'm so happy you could join us," Brown said as his men locked the door behind Chuck. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't come."

"Where are Devon and Ellie?" Chuck demanded to know.

Brown laughed. "You see Chuck, things in this line of business are never that simple. Devon and Ellie are all I have left to bargain with. But luckily for you, I'm willing to make you a deal. My building was taken over by the CIA, and is currently swarmed by agents. If you get me past all the security and into the Intersect room, I'll let Ellie and Devon walk away untouched. But if you don't want to cooperate, I'm sure I can find a consolation prize," Brown said as he pointed up to a ten story building next door.

Devon and Ellie were tied up on the top of the building. "If my men don't receive a phone call within fifteen minutes, your sister and her husband will plunge one hundred feet to the concrete down below. So what is it going to be Chuck?"

Both Brown and Chuck knew what was coming. Brown was exploiting Chuck's soft spot for his family.

"I'll take you, but Ellie and Devon go free."

"I had a feeling you would say that."

Brown rose from the table and pointed the gun directly at Chuck. "If you make any attempt to stop me, I will end you. Is that clear?"

Chuck knew that once Brown had access to the Intersect room, Brown would kill him anyway, but Chuck couldn't risk Ellie or Devon's safety, so he agreed to Brown's ultimatum.

Brown led him across the busy Los Angles street to Brown & Co Headquarters.

"Look!" Morgan shrieked at the sight of Chuck being held at gunpoint. "Brown's taking Chuck inside."

Chuck saw his team and gave them a subtle hint to Ellie and Devon by discreetly pointing up to the rooftops.

"What's that Bartowski's pointing at?" Casey asked.

"It's Ellie and Devon," Mary said. "Chuck wants us to go rescue them. Morgan, pull up the blueprints of that building. We'll need you to run point and help us get up to the roof. Casey, Gertrude, Sarah, let's go."

While Morgan worked on finding a safe path to the roof, the others jumped out of the van.

"Mary, I can't just let Chuck go in there alone with Brown. You go after Ellie and Devon. I'll go after Chuck," said Sarah . She didn't want to lose her husband only a few hours after rediscovering her love for him.

Before Mary could protest, Sarah was halfway across the street and not far behind Chuck and Elliot.

Chuck was granted access to Brown's old building by showing his CIA identification and just as Brown described it, the place was swarmed with agents.

"Let's move it Chuck," Brown ordered. "I need that Intersect now!"

Chuck led Brown up the seven floors to the Intersect room.

"Get this door open now or else I shoot you and your family," Elliot demanded as they approached the Intersect room.

"Before I open this door, I need to know that my family and friends will be safe," Chuck pleaded.

"I don't make guarantees like that Charles."

"I can't let him get an Intersect, but I also don't want him to harm Ellie and Awesome," Chuck thought.

"I'm not opening the door for you. You can kill me right here right now, but good luck getting out of here. The place is filled with agents that will be coming after you if they hear even a single gunshot gun off."

"Your family and friends are your Achilles Heel, Charles. If it weren't for them holding you back, you could have been the Intersect your father and I always dreamed of," Brown stated. "So Chuck…" Brown paused as he pulled out his revolver. "Are you ready to be reunited with your father?"

0o0o0

_Author's Note - I'm finally back and for good this time. I had a business camp that was surprisingly fun, and also went on my first trip to Disney World which was a blast. Now I'll have more time to dedicate to writing this story._

_This chapter is a tad shorter because I began editing it before my vacation and made my final edits as soon as I got home. I don't like to keep my audience waiting too long, so I'm posting everything I've edited so far, and leaving a good cliff hanger in my opinion. The next chapter should be out soon.  
_


	8. Chapter 8: Chuck vs Brown

_Replies to Reviews:  
_

_ KryptoniePoision: The number one thing Brown wants is the Intersect. The second most important thing he wants is to kill of the Bartowski family for ruining the past thirty years of his life. Chuck knows that Brown isn't joking around about throwing Devon and Ellie off the top of the building. _

_Essentially, Brown is forcing Chuck to choose between saving Devon and Ellie and saving the world. Chuck knows that the rest of his team is on their way to save Devon and Ellie, so he trusts his team and chooses to save the world by standing up to Brown and not opening the door. But Brown will prove to be the biggest test Chuck has faced yet._

___ Guest: Not sure what an archer crossover is and how it relates to this story. I'm new to fanfiction so maybe someone could fill me in haha._

___0o0o0  
_

___Author's Note - This chapter is basically a continuation of Chapter 7, so I would highly recommend reading that first if you haven't already done so.  
_

___And now back to the story...  
_

___0o0o0  
_

**Setting: Outside the Intersect Room - April 25, 2012**

Brown let out an evil laugh as he slowly raised the gun to Chuck's forehead. But in raising the gun, Brown caused Chuck to flash. With one swift defensive punch, Chuck knocked the gun out of Brown's hands. But little did Chuck know, Brown was planning for Chuck to do just that.

"Good. I wanted to see how the Intersect would react to that," Brown said after his gun dropped to the floor out of his reach.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Chuck asked as he got in position to fight.

"Because now I see that you downloaded a version of the Intersect that I initially designed. It's been updated since then, but the combat sequences in your fighting routines are still the same. And I know every single move you will make, even before you do."

Chuck charged at Brown and began throwing his kung-fu punches, but to no avail. Brown blocked every single attempt.

"Give up Chuck. The Intersect is useless against me. You've lost and in a matter of seconds, my men will toss Devon and Ellie off the rooftops and onto the the busy Los Angeles streets. I'm giving you once last chance Charles, open the door and Ellie and Devon will walk away untouched."

0o0o0

**Setting: Rooftops - April 25, 2012**

Morgan directed Casey, Gertrude, and Mary to the rooftops of the building where Ellie and Devon were being held captive. There were twelve agents standing by waiting for Brown's orders.

"It's time," the agent in charge said as he pointed to his watch. "Push them off the roof."

Two agents removed the pillowcases from Ellie and Devon's head. "We'll let them watch what is happening as they fall to the ground."

Ellie and Devon tried to cry out for help, but with tape over the mouths, it was useless.

"Hurry! It looks like their about to push Ellie and Devon off the roof!" Morgan shouted into his mic from inside the van.

"Finally we get some action!" Casey rejoiced as he reached the roof and began firing onto Brown's agents.

Gertrude and Mary followed right behind Casey as they began shooting at Brown's agents too.

"Three versus twelve. Sounds like good odds to me," Gertrude said as she got her first kill.

Casey and Gertrude cleared the path for Mary to get to Devon and Ellie. It was only a matter of time before all of Brown's men were eliminated.

"Are you alright?" Mary asked as she took the tape off Devon and Ellie's mouths and untied them.

"Yeah. Now we are," Devon said as he caught his breath.

"How was the download?" Ellie asked, not concerned for herself but for her brother and sister-in-law. "Did it work? Where are Chuck and Sarah anyway?"

"The upload was successful, but Brown has Chuck in the Intersect room," Mary explained. "Sarah went after them. We should go to provide back up support. I have a bad feeling about what's happening over there."

0o0o0

**Setting: Outside the Intersect Room - April 25, 2012**

Chuck wouldn't give up no matter how outmatched he was. He would never surrender with his family and friends in danger. Chuck continued to fight, but Brown had the counter to every move memorized. It was only a matter of time before exhaustion would overcome Chuck's body, and Brown would be able to kill Chuck.

When Brown brought Chuck's defenses down, he landed a punch square in Chuck's stomach, followed by a quick jab to the nose, causing blood to gush out.

Chuck fell down screaming in pain. His body lay on the floor, powerless to move.

Brown strolled over to the gun lying on the floor and picked it up. "The Intersect was my finest creation, but there is still one flaw after all these years…" Brown paused taking in the moment he had been waiting thirty years for.

"…It's not in my head. I'm the one who built the damn thing, I should be the one who gets it, and after tonight, the Intersect will be perfected. No one will be able to defeat me," Brown said.

Chuck gathered all his strength he had left to raise his head to look Brown in the eye for the last time.

"You can kill me, but I'll die knowing that I stopped you from getting the Intersect," Chuck said.

"Don't you worry," Brown said as he pointed the gun at Chuck. "I always have a plan."

Brown made sure to line up his shot, and with a careful click, took a shot at his nemesis.

0o0o0

_Author's Note - If you haven't noticed by now, I've made Elliot Brown the quick-thinking, villain who always has a plan. Maybe we'll get to see what Brown's plans are in Chapter 9. You'll just have to come back and see for yourself when I release it._

_And I've been splitting up each chapter into sections separated by the 0o0o0 that I put in. I was debating whether or not to put the next section into Chapter 8, but I decided not to do so, in order to keep some suspense heading into Chapter 9.  
_

_Writing action scenes are harder than I expected, but it's still fun to do. _

_Also, if your a Chuck fan on twitter, we're trying to get as many people as possible to tweet on 9/24/12 to the cast, crew, writers, Warner Brothers, or anyone else whom it may concern to try and get support for a #Chuckmovie. If you want to follow me I'm at GetChuckaMovie. I'll follow back. And make sure you spread the word. The chances of seeing new Chuck episodes/movies are getting slimmer and slimmer with each passing day, but hopefully we can at least rally the Chucksters back and at least make an attempt. I refuse to go down without a fight.  
_

_I hope you enjoyed Chapter 8. If you could leave a quick __review and/or tip, it would really make my day!_


	9. Chapter 9: Life or Death

**Setting: Outside the Intersect Room - April 25, 2012**

"No!" Sarah screamed out as she saw Elliot Brown take a shot at Chuck. Sarah drew her gun out in the blink of an eye and landed a bullet in the middle of Brown's back.

"Chuck!" she cried out as she ran towards him hoping he was still alive. Sarah knelt down beside him.

"Please, it's too soon," she pleaded, but didn't know if anyone could hear her prayers. "Hang in there, Chuck." She embraced Chuck, and wouldn't let go until she knew he was going to be ok.

The door to the seventh floor opened as reinforcements came to see why gunshots were fired.

"Chuck…" Mary gasped as she saw Sarah hunched over Chuck's motionless body. "First Stephen, and now my son, all because of Brown," Mary thought.

"Sarah, what happened?" Ellie asked. Sarah wouldn't budge though. She wouldn't let go of her Chuck.

"Sarah, please, there could still be time to help him. What happened?" Ellie repeated.

"I got up here and took a shot at Brown, but I think he got a shot off too," Sarah struggled to say between her sobbing. She sat up to reveal the blood stains all over Chuck's clothes that had now spilled onto her own.

"Let me take a look," Devon said trying to convince everyone that there was still hope. Even Devon didn't want to check, and considering how much blood was already spilling on the floor, he had his doubts that Chuck still was alive.

"There's a slight pulse. It's not much, but if we get him to the nearest hospital we might still have time."

Devon and Casey picked up Chuck's body and headed back down the steps to bring him to the hospital. But before they could do so, Chuck's eyes gradually opened.

"Chuck!" almost everyone screamed in unison.

"Where…. Where am I? What happened?" a confused Chuck asked.

"Save your energy, bro," Devon implored Chuck. "We think you may have been shot."

Devon and Casey carried Chuck down to the van and took off to get to Westside Medical.

0o0o0

**Setting: Westside Medical – April 26, 2012**

"How could I have been so cold to him? I almost left my husband, because I was too scared to fall in love again. And now I may never get a chance to make it up to him," Sarah thought as she sat in the corner of the waiting room, fighting back the tears that she knew couldn't be stopped.

"Something's not right. Devon and Ellie should have told us Chuck was going to be alright by now," Morgan thought as he checked his watch that read 4 A.M.

The waiting room was silent. Everyone's minds were racing, but there were no words that could be said to help relieve the pain. Chuck had saved his family, saved his friends, and even saved the world, but they did not know if Chuck would be able to save himself.

A half hour later, Ellie came into the waiting room.

A tear strolled down Ellie's face as she summoned the power to look Sarah in the eye. "Chuck was shot near the chest wall. He was wearing a vest, but it still pierced his skin and got to his intercostal muscle and his rib cage. Chuck's ribs are cracked causing him to strain just to breath, even with the support of the oxygen mask. We're doing everything we can to help him, but there's only so much we can do."

Sarah dropped back down in her seat and let the tears flow.

"Ellie," Devon called as he came into the waiting room and noticed the somber expression everyone had after hearing the update. "You may want to get back in here," Devon mouthed to Ellie as to not alert Sarah.

"What's going on?" Ellie asked.

"Chuck's pulse oximeter readings are dropping to close to 90%."

"Devon, we can't let it drop any further. If Chuck's brain doesn't receive enough oxygen, he could lose his eyesight, or his memory, or maybe even worse..." Ellie said.

"I know, but we're running out of ideas. If Chuck's going to make it, it'll be by his own will to survive."

Devon and Ellie headed back in, to assist in the emergency room.

Sarah wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Chuck needs me now more than ever," Sarah thought as she stood up and headed towards the emergency room.

"Hey! You're not allowed in here!" one of the nurses yelled at Sarah. Sarah didn't care however. She just kept walking towards Chuck, without any hesitation.

"Let's give her a minute alone with her husband," Ellie whispered to the other nurses.

Sarah ran her fingers through Chuck's hair as she grabbed his hand and comforted him. "I'm here Chuck. I need you to keep fighting. We all need you to keep fighting," Sarah said as she let the tears start to come back.

"Sarah..." Chuck fought to say through the pain of the gun wound. "Don't freak out." Chuck wanted to say so much more, but didn't have the strength. He just didn't want to see Sarah upset.

"I love you Chuck," Sarah said as she cut back on the tears and soaked in the moments, not knowing or caring what the future would hold.

"I love you too," Chuck replied.

0o0o0

"His pulse oximeter reading shot back up to 93%!" Ellie proclaimed as she walked towards Sarah in the waiting room.

Sarah was confused, and didn't know what that meant, but thought it must be good.

Chuck's pulse rate continued to climb as he began to regain his consciousness.

"I don't know how you did it Sarah, but you got Chuck's oxygen levels up. It looks like he'll make a full recovery!" Ellie rejoiced.

A couple minutes later, Chuck called for Sarah to come over to his bedside.

Sarah couldn't contain her happiness to see her Chuck coming back to full strength. "Oh, Chuck. I don't know what I would do without you and your family. You kept fighting for me, even when I was so cold to you. You had every reason to give up, but you never did."

"I told you on our wedding day that I would fight for you every day, and I meant it," Chuck struggled to say through the pain.

Sarah smiled as she remembered their wedding vows.

Ellie, Devon, Mary, Morgan, Alex, Casey, and Gertrude entered the room to check up on Chuck.

"Ellie!" Chuck couldn't contain his delight to see that his sister was safe. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Chuck. I don't want to even think about what would have happened if it weren't for you. You're our hero," Ellie said.

"Thanks for saving our lives again, Chuck. What you did last night was… awesome," Captain Awesome added.

Chuck didn't want to boast in his heroic accomplishments. "Well as I've always said, the Intersect is only as good as its team."

"It was just like old times," said Morgan. "We protected our family and friends while saving the world from Elliot Brown. Sounds like a pretty successful day to me."

"Yeah, the only thing better than killing a commie is a killing a traitor to the United States of America. It was a hell of a day in my books," grunted Casey from the corner of the room.

"Hey, let's not forget that you were a traitor once yourself," Sarah reminded Casey.

"Well…that's because… it was complicated," Casey muttered as he struggled to find the right words.

"Don't worry. I remember," Sarah said showing off the memories she rediscovered.

"I'm glad you're doing better Chuck, but we really should give you time to rest up," Mary noted.

Everyone left the room with the exception of Sarah. "I can't believe how much I almost lost. These friends that we have mean the world to me."

Chuck nodded his head in agreement. "You know I feel that same way. And that's why I think we need to quit the spy game… for real this time. I've put our family and friends in way to much danger the past six years, and now that Brown is dead, we can leave with no worries. So, Sarah Bartowski, do you agree to quit the spy life with me?"

"I do. Charles Bartowski, do you agree to quit the spy life with me?"

"I do."

Sarah leaned over and gave Chuck a kiss on the forehead and walked out of the room to give Chuck time to rest.

0o0o0

_Author's Note - Obviously I couldn't kill of Chuck, but hopefully I maintained the suspense. I'm sure it's hard to find a fan fiction where Chuck dies. But if you think the story ends here, think again. I still have two more chapters to go. Hopefully they'll be before the start of my school year. If you could take a minute to leave a review it would make my day. Your appreciation is always appreciated! _

_Reviews to Replies:_

_KryptonitePoison: While Chuck is clever, it's hard to outsmart Brown who has more knowledge about Chuck's fighting technique than Chuck does. But you do have a point with the evil laugh. It seems like a lot of books/movies have evil guys with evil laughs. I don't know why, but it just seems fitting for some reason.  
_

_Uplink2: Sorry chapter 8 was short. I could have combined chapters seven, eight, and nine into one, if I had the time to edit them, but I didn't, so I released them individually. Combined they would have been a really long chapter, but separated they maintained some suspense, as well as bought me time over vacation. But I do feel I rushed this story a little bit and could have added more details. I'll have to keep that in mind for future fan fictions, since this is just my first attempt.  
_

_Phnxgrl: I'm glad you liked chapter eight. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as well. I have a feeling that the audience will like the next chapter. Let's just say there are lots of surprises still yet to come in the final two chapters.  
_


	10. Chapter 10: Thanksgiving

**Setting: Thanksgiving Dinner – November 22, 2012**

"The turkey should be ready any minute now," Sarah announced to Chuck as she finished setting the table for the Thanksgiving feast.

"Good. Our guests should be here soon," Chuck responded as he hustled to make a few adjustments to tidy up the house. He heard a few car doors slam outside, and peeked through the window to see if the guests had arrived.

"Their here!" Chuck called out as he saw his family and friends arriving by the white picket fence.

"Are you ready?" Sarah nervously asked Chuck.

"You bet," a confident Chuck replied, reassuring Sarah as the doorbell rang.

Chuck and Sarah opened the red door, and let their guests in. The guests included: Ellie, Devon, Clara, Mary, Morgan, Alex, Casey, Gertrude, Molly and Emma.

"Welcome to our new home everybody!" greeted Chuck and Sarah simultaneously. "We're glad you all could make it. Dinner is almost ready."

As the guests entered, they all talked for a few minutes and caught up as they waited for the turkey to finish.

"So how's the wedding planning coming along Morgan?" Chuck asked.

"Pretty good actually. Thanks to my pay raise at the Buy More, we have a big budget to work with," Morgan said.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. You deserve the best wedding possible buddy," Chuck responded as the oven timer went off.

"Time to eat!" Sarah called out, and everyone took their seats. Even though Sarah was nervous about hosting Thanksgiving for the first time in her new house, she had to admit she was starting to get used to the 'normal' life that she always dreamed of.

"Before we begin, Sarah and I would like to thank you all for sharing in our first Thanksgiving in our new home. It wouldn't be the same without all of you here today," Chuck stated.

As the turkey was cut, Sarah brought up the first of many big announcements. "Chuck and I have decided to leave the spy life."

"We couldn't risk putting our loved ones in danger anymore," said Chuck. "I'm heading to D.C. later this week to have the Intersect suppressed. It's time Sarah and I moved on from this stage in our lives."

Sarah looked across the table to see an ecstatic Ellie, who was delighted to hear the news. Casey on the other hand, looked upset, knowing that he wouldn't get the privilege of working with the best spy team he had ever been a part of.

"Now that the ISIS device has been recovered, my mission has also come to an end," Mary added. "I'm leaving the CIA to become a full time grandmother."

"Well, speaking of the ISIS device, Carmichael Industries had no use for it anymore," Chuck said. "General Beckman agreed to buy it off of us for a pretty hefty sum. With all the money, we finally moved into our dream home and helped out some of our Buy More friends. We even started the Stephen Bartowski Foundation, which gives scholarships to children growing up without parents."

"That's fantastic! Dad would be proud of you Chuck." Ellie started to say. "And Devon and I also have some big news we would like to share. We're moving back to California! Chicago has been great to us and we enjoyed the change of scenery, but we don't have much more to accomplish there. We made a few extra adjustments to the new Intersect for General Beckman over the past few months, and it is finally complete. We feel that now is as good a time as ever to leave. In order to keep Clara safe, it is better for us to leave behind the Intersect Project as well."

"We won't be leaving empty handed though. General Beckman compensated us for our work by getting me a job as the head of the cardiac wing at Westside Medical," Devon said. "She also gave Ellie an awesome going away surprise, isn't that right, Ellie?"

"That's right. General Beckman pulled some strings and got me a full ride to study neurology at USC!"

"Ellie, that's been your dream since we were both kids. I can't believe it!" Chuck celebrated.

"I know. I'm so excited!"

Thanksgiving dinner was fantastic. Chuck and Sarah were enjoying the company in their new home. The great news that Mary was leaving the spy life combined with Ellie and Awesome moving back to California only made it better.

0o0o0

"The sweet potatoes with marshmallows were fantastic as always Ellie," Morgan said as everyone finished their meals.

"Thank you, Morgan," Ellie replied. "And this turkey turned out just right, Sarah."

"This whole night has been perfect, hasn't it? Being with all of all our friends and family… What more could we ask for?" Sarah said as everyone began to clear the table and move into the family room.

"What are your plans now that you're leaving the spy life?" Emma asked her oldest daughter as they all gathered around the fireplace.

"Well we still own the Buy More, and Chuck plans to help with installs every now and then," Sarah said. "So we'll get some income from that."

"But we're also converting Carmichael Industries into a corporation to confront cyber-terrorism. As I like to say, the keyboard is mightier than the sword," Chuck added.

Chuck didn't want the talk to be all centered around him and Sarah so he turned to Casey and asked, "What are your plans now that we're leaving the spy game?"

"You saw how hopeless I was as a civilian once before. I'm not the type that can just leave the spy life like you. For now, Beckman has assigned me to a new team, based in Los Angeles. She tried bringing me back to Washington, but I had to decline the job to stay close to Alex."

"Plus we'll have a lot of wedding planning to help out with," Gertrude said.

The first Thanksgiving at Chuck and Sarah's new home was certainly setting the bar high. Everyone was laughing and enjoying the time spent together as the evening faded into night.

"Well, Sarah and I have one last surprise to share with you tonight, isn't that right?" Chuck said.

"Yes. But first, I just want to let you all know I'm so thankful and blessed to be standing here right now. If it were not for all of you fighting for me this past year and helping me find myself along the way, I may not have been so lucky to be telling you our final surprise… Chuck and I are going to be parents!"

0o0o0

_Author's Note: A little short, I know, but it's to the point. This is how I wish Fedak and Schwartz would have ended the show. All the family and friends together one final time. I myself was tempted to end the story here, since it is the perfect ending for the fans. Chuck and Sarah have a child on the way, Morgan and Alex are getting married, Casey and Gertrude get to keep killing bad guys, Mary can be a grandmother with no spy-life worries, and Ellie, Devon, and Clara are moving back to California to be close to Chuck and Sarah again. Can it get any better than that? But since this is my story, I am leaving my options open and writing one more chapter... just in case I want to carry on with a new follow up sequel.  
_

_Hopefully you liked this chapter and all the surprises, but we still have one more huge surprise in the final chapter. Don't forget to leave a review on all the stories you read, not just this one. It really motivates the authors whether you're giving advice or just showing your appreciation.  
_


	11. Chapter 11: I Know Kung Fu

_Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who has read my story from the beginning to the end. It really means a lot to me that people would take time out of their busy schedules to read this story. _

_I was half tempted to end the story in the last chapter, but I always feel that there is another story to tell. I already have preliminary plans for a follow up sequel, but that won't be ready for quite some time (this story took around seven months to plan, draft, revise, edit, and publish.)_

_0o0o0  
_

**Setting: Washington D.C. - Beckman's Office - November 26, 2012**

After spending Thanksgiving weekend with the family, Chuck and Sarah flew to Washington D.C. to get the Intersect suppressed out of Chuck's head.

"I can't believe this is it. Six years of my life dedicated to the Intersect, finally coming to a close," Chuck said as they waited outside Beckman's office.

"Before I met you six years ago, the CIA was all I knew. I'm glad we can leave now and start a family with no worries about protecting the country. No worries about that one last mission," Sarah replied.

Chuck stared at her in disbelief. "You did not just say that!" Chuck wanted to yell out, but a receptionist walked over before he could do so.

"The General will see you know," the receptionist cheerfully said as she led them into Beckman's office.

"Take a seat," Beckman said as Chuck and Sarah entered the room.

"Hello General. We have our resignation papers," Chuck said as he handed two folders over to General Beckman.

General Beckman reluctantly took the papers from Chuck. "Are you sure about this? You've been an indispensable asset to our national security. We could really use you, now more than ever."

Chuck turned and looked Sarah in the eye and said, "I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

"Well then... We'll need you to try these glasses on," General Beckman instructed as she handed the glasses over to Chuck.

Chuck took the glasses. As he grabbed the glasses, the last six years of his life flashed before his eyes. It was a huge commitment to serve his country, and now Chuck was hesitant to put the glasses on. His first mission, Bryce's death, his many fights with Shaw, and Sarah's memory loss all consumed his thoughts. "What will life be like without the Intersect? Is it really worth it to give it all up after all my family has sacrificed for this country?" Chuck thought.

"Go ahead Chuck," Sarah insisted, as she knew that the power of the Intersect was difficult to surrender.

Hearing Sarah's encouragement helped Chuck focus. "I'm going to be a father. I have to put this life behind me," Chuck thought to himself as he put the glasses on.

His eyes flickered as pictures began rapidly displaying across the lenses. In a matter of seconds, Chuck fell backwards and gasped for air.

As he came to his senses, he realized Beckman had given him the wrong glasses. These glasses were not a suppressor. It was a new version of the Intersect.

"Guys... I know kung fu."

0o0o0

_Author's Note: I really enjoyed writing this story. I feel that I wrapped together all the pieces of the storyline together in a believable fashion. I feel that there could be an ISIS device out there in the Chuck Universe. I feel that Shaw, Quinn, Roark, Jill, etc. all could have had connections to Brown. I feel that Sarah's memories are still in there, and that Chuck and Sarah are destined to be together._

_I also feel that Chuck is destined to have the Intersect. The Intersect didn't function properly in the GRETAs, Sarah, or Morgan. Even Schwartz and Fedak said that the Intersect is unique to Chuck. That's why I had to end the story with Chuck getting an updated version of the Intersect. I'm not 100% certain what this new Intersect will be capable of, but I have my ideas that I'll have to think over for the upcoming sequel.  
_

_As I said earlier, this story took roughly seven months. Two months to plan, two months to write and edit, and three months to re-edit and publish. Half of this time was over the summer, so I had a lot of time on my hands. __I know the last chapter was the perfect ending, and was originally my plan to be the ending, so hopefully I didn't ruin it by having Beckman trick Chuck into downloading a new intersect instead of suppressing the old one._

_Now summer is over, and the school year is starting back up again, bringing both good news and bad news. The bad news is that I won't be able to dedicate as much time as I would like to writing and reading Chuck fan fictions. The good news is that I got into my AP Writing class, as well as taking a creative writing course. Hopefully these courses will improve my writing. I feel like the ideas I had for Chuck Vs. ISIS were unique and inventive, but the delivery of my writing did not go as smoothly as planned. I rushed many of the chapters in order to get new chapters out to meet my own set deadlines, but in doing so, the quality of my writing suffered. I feel like I had an uneven balance between describing the scenes and the dialogue. I wish I would have taken my time to add more details, but overall I cannot complain. I am satisfied with the end result, considering that this is still just the first time I've written a story and published it._

_Once again, I'd like to thank you for reading and reviewing. I can't even describe how much it means to know there's a community of people willing to read and review a strangers attempt at fan fiction.  
_


End file.
